a dragon, angel, and a winter sligh
by Firebirth
Summary: Christmas is coming and natsu needs some help from his friends if he wants the perfect first Christmas at fairy tail for Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; hello people its firebirth. I am sorry that the prologue to dragneel siblings sucked. But I hope I made it up with the next chapter. This is a Christmas special that I hope you will like. But for now bring on the ships!**

It was three days till Christmas and I was a little stressed. It was so close to Christmas time and I had no idea what to get for anybody. I paced the room getting really frustrated so I walk towards a wall and punched it as hard as I could making a crack appear in the prosses. I took my hand away from the wall seeing not only a crack in the wall but a fist shaped burn mark. _Great_ I thought _another thing I have to fix._ I looked around the room not seeing cracks but holes in the ceiling, floor, and walls.

I shook my head in satisfaction and walked outside just to find another hole three feet from the door. I looked at it in wonder trying to figure out how I got at hole there. I thought about it for a minute the just gave up and shrugged not coming to any conclusion. I jumped over the hole and kept walking towards the city of magnolia.

I kept walking for a while till I found myself at Lucy's apartment. _I guess I'll go say hello_ I thought. I pulsed magic into the soles of my feet as I jumped from the street to the window with a fire on my feet to give me an extra boost. I looked through the window with a grin and said "Yo, Luce what's going on?" I opened my eyes and looked through the window to find Lucy standing right there. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell to the floor.

I opened the window and walked inside. I smiled and waved at her with a two finger salute. "Yo." I said to her as she painted on the floor. She then got up with an angry look on her face. "What are you doing in my home and scaring me from the window?!" she screamed at me. Before I had a chance to respond she roundhouse kicked me in the head. The next thing I knew was that I was flying out the window. The world spun around me as I felt my motion sickness set in.

I heard her say something but by then I was too busy trying not to throw up to listen. "Are you ok?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Wendy standing above me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said weakly. She let out a sigh as she held her hand over my stomach. "This might make feel a little bit better." She said as her hand was engulfed in a light blue glow.

After a minute I started to feel better and could finally stand up without feeling the wrath of vertigo. I bounced on my feet testing the limits of the spell, and feeling no backlashes from the motion sickness I turned towards Wendy and gave her a huge grin.

"Thanks! I don't feel like throwing up at all!" I said. "Happy to help!" she said giving a small smile that just lit up my day. She looked up at Lucy's window in wonder, and as soon as she did I knew what she was about to ask. Despite my goofy and knuckleheaded appearance I was smarter than I let on. I looked at the room following her gaze.

After staring at the room for a little bit and finally let out I sigh. Wendy turned to look at me with concern on her face. "Are you worried about what to get Lucy for Christmas?" she asked. I looked at my feet in disappointment as I gave a small nod of my head. She gave a small sigh and said "Follow me, I have an idea." She said walking towards _Fairy Tail._ After ten minutes or so we finally arrived at _Fairy Tail._

At least I think that it was ten minutes, heck if I know. It could have been an hour or so, I'm not that good at judging time. But any way we finally made it to _Fairy Tail._ We walked inside to see it in the usual peace that makes me sick. I walked in and stood at the door. Looking around I breathed in deeply from the disappointment of there not being a fight.

I soooo wanted to start one but Wendy really wanted to show me something. Looked around for Wendy after a moment and finally found her at the back entrance. I looked at her in confusion wondering why we needed to go out back.

She looked at and waved me to come over and walked through the door. I followed her through the door and found myself almost on top of something. It was covered by a sheet. Wendy came out from behind it almost scaring the living daylights out of me.

"What do you think?" she said giving a smile. "It's a sheet." I said "A big blue sheet." She rolled her eyes at me and pulled the sheet off whatever it was. "What the heck is that?" I said looking at the strange vehicle.

 **I will post the second chapter tomorrow. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning bringing tomorrow even closer.

I had spent most of the night thinking about what to do for Lucy. Thanks to Wendy I now know what I need to do for Christmas.

 **Flashback start:**

" _What is that?" I exclaimed. "It's a sleigh. It's like a car but it's pulled by an animal. Most commonly used in the snow." My eyes widened at what that meant. But before I could say anything Wendy stopped me. "Don't worry." She started "I put an enchantment on it so you won't feel sick when you ride it." I felt a little better but there was still something that I was skeptical about. "How will we get it to snow?" I asked. "Um." She said. My eyes widened at the realization of what I had to do. "NO! I am not asking the pervert anything!" I shouted._

 **Flashback end.**

I spent the rest of the day trying to set everything set up to impress Lucy. But now I need to ask Gray for his help. I didn't want to but it was necessary. I looked around my room and found Happy. He was on the makeshift bed that he was pretty attached to. I never really knew why. I got up and got changed before walking towards him and saying "I'll be gone for a while. I'll bring back some fish for you." He rolled over and mumbled "Aye sir." Without even opening his eyes.

I smiled at him and headed out the door. I walked to _Fairy Tail_ early in the morning. I only got up this early so I could talk to Gray before Lucy got up.

Luckily he was there and no Lucy to be found. I breathed out a heavy sigh. Unfortunately Gray heard that and came up directly to my face. "GOT A PROBLEM LIZARD?" he said. I sighed and uncrossed my arms. I slowly pushed him from off my forehead and said "I don't want to fight right now Gray." I said surprising him. "Good cause I would have beaten you anyway." He said walking off. "Wait." I said grabbing his arm.

He then turned pulling my hand off his forearm and giving me an angry stare. "What do you want pyro?" he asked getting irritated. I took in a deep breath preparing myself for what is to come. "Would… would you help me on Christmas… with Lucy?" he turned and looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "What's with that look?" I asked taken aback. "Just wondering why you need to ask." He said not braking his grin.

"So I guess that means you'll help?" I asked. "On one condition." He said holding up a finger. "You help me get a present for Juvia." I thought on this for a second before smacking my fist on my open palm after getting an idea. "Deal." I said holding out my hand. He looked at it for a second then shook it. "Meet me at the place with all the ore poking up from under the ground just outside magnolia in an hour." I said.

Earlier I saw her walk downtown to the guild hall so I jumped out of sight and kept walking towards the guild. I needed her to be there at Christmas. I nodded in approval and jumped off the roof I was on almost scaring Juvia into water who happened to be right below me. Which has happened before and I almost died laughing before Gray socked me in the jaw. I still had a faint scar from a cut after he punched me. Speaking of Juvia she was standing right in front of me. She looked a little ill but otherwise she was fine. "Good morning Natsu." She said "Juvia is glad to see you this morning." I nodded my head not saying anything fearful for accidentally reviling anything about her husband. I closed my eyes thinking about what to say. When I close my eyes I immediately start to concentrate on my hearing. But when I did I heard the most peculiar sound. It was a heartbeat from inside Juvia that was different from her own. I then realized that she was pregnant.

"I'm guessing Gray is the father?" I said pointing to her stomach. She put her hands over her stomach protectively shouting "How did you know? Juvia never told anyone! And yes the father is Gray-sama." I chuckled and promised to not tell Gray as I walked off. Did I forget to mention that Gray and Juvia were married? I kept walking for a half hour until I remembered that I was supposed to see Gray ten minutes ago. "Shoot." I whispered before going to a full on sprint trying get there as fast as possible. As luck would have it Gray was just arriving as well. "You help me and I'll help you." He said. "You lucky man." I said with a smile before turning around looking for the right jewels.

He looked at me with confusion on his face. "What do mean?" he asked. I chuckled a little under my breath and replied "You'll find out later." I dug in the dirt a little bit and found some sapphire gems and silver. _Just what I need_ I thought. I ignited my hand and told Gray to watch. I took two fingers to melt the silver and then dropped the hot metal in my mouth. Using fire in my mouth to keep it hot I moved around the liquid to a certain pattern.

Once I got the right pattern I signaled for Gray to freeze my mouth which he did all too eagerly, managing to cover up my entire head. I broke the ice around my head and shot him a dirty look. Earning a hysterical laugh from Gray. I then pulled out the three gem silver necklace and cast an enchantment on it that would allow it to grow to the preferred size of the wearer. A little trick Mirajane taught me. I did the same thing for the sapphire and fit it into the three holders in the necklace.

Satisfied with the result I handed the necklace to Gray who had is eyes opened in shock at the spectacular piece of jewelry. "How did you do that? You're not smart enough to do that." He asked amazed. "I know more that you think." I said mysteriously. He held up his other hand and used his ice make magic to make a jewelry box.

He carefully put the necklace in the case and put it in his pocket. "Alright." He began "What do you need help with?" he asked. I told him what I wanted him to do. He nodded his head in understanding but then looked at me up and down. After I finished talking he said "The snow isn't all that you need help with." "What am I missing then?" I asked. He thought for a moment before saying "A bath, and some new clothes." He then steered me to the nearest clothes store.

As we walked down to the store I asked "What do you know about clothes anyway?" he turned to look at me with a smile on his face. "I know more than you think." He said mysteriously before turning back around. I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking.

After half an hour we finally made it to the store. We spent the rest of the day shopping. I never had a need to do so before but even so it was sooooooooooooooooooo boring. Once I got home I was so exhausted I fell right to sleep. Bringing Christmas to magnolia.

 **Next chapter will come out on Christmas! Hope you enjoyed so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter guys! I hope you like it.**

I woke up from a deep slumber suddenly feeling my body shake. I groaned and turned my head towards the paws I feel on my side. "Natsu. Natsu. Natsu!" happy repeated. "What?" I asked siting up, I looked out the window to see that it was still dark out. "Natsu." Happy said reluctantly "It's Christmas." He said slowly. I smacked myself at my own stupidity. Every year a spell activates and gives one present that they want most. Being part of a guild I had to be at _fairy tail_ when it happened as tradition goes. The man behind this spell lived two hundred years ago.

He was the good version to Zeref bringing joy to the world in a time of darkness caused by Zeref. He was named Santa or Kris kringle. But because of this spell his life force was drained and died three days later. I jumped out of bed almost falling on my face trying to get my clothes on while running out the door. Luckily it wasn't as late as happy made it sound. And he offered to give me a ride, so long story short we got there just in time.

There was a giant tree in the middle of the guild hall decorated with some of the most favorite Christmas tree ornaments of all members of _fairy tail_. We each bring one and decorate it all at the same time, about an hour before midnight. I got there about ten minutes before the tree decorating. But a little thing we do differently is that instead of putting the ornaments on like a normal person we have a race.

What we have to do is go as high as we can on the tree without using our arms. It was usually a three way tie between me, Erza, and Gray. But I totally won last year, that Erza was just a sore loser. I held up the ornament for the race, it was a dragon that looked a lot like Igneel. And I'm proud to say I made it myself. I saw Lucy by the bar talking to Levy and Mirajane. I walked up to her as casually as I could. Witch made me look like scrawny guy in a bar full of thugs. But like that she didn't even notice me. **A/N; Notice me sempai! Sorry, it had to be done.** I walked up to her as I lightly jabbed my fingers into her side while letting out a quick "BOO!" she arced her back and let out an "Aiiiiieeeee!" before slowly turning around. "D-Don't scare me like that." She said trying to regulate her breathing. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Everyone who is participating in the Christmas tree decorating come to the starting line A.S.A.P!" the old man yelled. "Wish me luck." I said walking towards the tree. Lucy gave me a confused look and said "Why would I need to?" she didn't mean it as a compliment but as an actual question. "That's right! It's your first Christmas at fairy tail isn't it?" I asked knowing the answer. She gave a slow nod of her head as I said "You'll find out soon enough." She rolled her beautiful brown eyes at me and waved me off. "You're going to enjoy this Lu-chan" I heard levy say. I got up to the starting line and looked around to see the other suckers in the challenge. I looked around and was surprised to find so few. There was Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Wendy which surprised me, laxus, Gray, Elfman who thought this was "manly", and of course the queen of fairys herself "Tatana" Erza Scarlet.

By then I actually feared for my life, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Ready…. Set…. GO!" the master shouted as I changed the quality of the flame in my feet and blasted myself upwards. Erza changed her armor into heaven weld armor, Jet started to run up the tree jumping from branch to branch, Wendy did the same thing I did but with the air, Gray clicked his feet together and pushed himself upwards with an ice pillar, laxus turned into lightning and zipped in between the branches, Elfman used a beast soul and took one jump before putting his ornament on the tree and crashing down on the hard floor, Gajeel just turned his legs into poles and stretched his way over Mr. Fantastic style. Though when Droy started to climb using his plant magic he immediately lost his balance and fell to the ground. That wasn't the problem at first but as he did his vine snapped and started to fall right where Lucy was. I panicked trying to figure out what to do.

With no time left I went with my gut and ran in front of it charging my attack. **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** I screamed burning the branch to flames. And not to cause any further damage I ate the flames that came after wards. I turned around and looked at Lucy with my face full of concern. "Are you ok?" I asked. She gave a small nod as the bell went off signaling the winner of the race. I looked up to see that Laxus won. Erza was on the ground pounding it to smithereens. He help the decoration in his hand like a trophy. My attention drew back to Lucy as she tried to apologize profusely. "Don't worry about it." I said "All that I care about is if you are not hurt." Lucy gave a slight blush and whispered "T-Thank you."

I gave her my trademark grin and looked around for Gray. I found him arm in arm with Juvia looking very pleased with himself along with his more pleased wife. I caught his eye and signaled for him to get into position. He then bent over and wispered into Juvia's ear as they headed outside. I turned to Lucy and looked into her big hazel eyes. As I did my heart skipped a beat and my words got stuck in my mouth. I recovered after a moment and said "Lucy will you come with me please?" she gave me a confused look and said "Why Would I do that?" I gave a small smile knowing that she was teasing but answered the question anyway. "I have a Christmas gift for you." She gave a small laugh and said "Why couldn't you bring it in here?" I held out my hand and said "Follow me and you will know why." She looked surprised at my polite invitation and slowly took my hand. I grabbed hold of it and lead her outside. "Where are we going?" she asked as I took a turn down the street. I just smiled and kept going forward. I looked back to see Lucy growing more and more worried. After a minute of walking I found the Happy and Carla drawn vehicle.

I noticed the two were sitting on the front of the sleigh holding hands. And Carla actually looked flustered. I smiled at the little guy and walked up to them like I didn't see a thing. "Hey guys. What's goin' on?" I asked. They both quickly detached their hands at the sound of my voice. I forgot to mention this but Happy and Carla have been secretly dating behind everyone's backs. Both Lucy and I knew this because we saw them while me and Lucy where on a date. Of course no one knew that me and Lucy where dating either. "Took you long enough." Carla fussed with a slight red in her cheeks. "Sorry." I said "I had a race to win." Happy looked at me with an admiration in his eyes.

"Did you win?" he asked hopefully. "Sure did!" I exclaimed with a thumbs up. Lucy rolled her eyes at me and said "No you didn't." I turned to her and folded my arms "I totally did!" I argued. "Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. "Would you like to go for a ride?" I asked stretching out my hand towards the sleigh. I held out my hand and waited for her to take it while standing in front of the cushioned seats. She was taken aback by my polite gesture but recovered quickly and took my hand. I gently pulled her up as she climbed into the exeed drawn sleigh. "Let's go." I said as the exeeds summoned their wings and started to pull us.

The best part is that I felt no motion sickness at all. Lucy noticed this as well and gave me a questioning look. "Wendy put a spell on it so I won't get sick as long as I'm in the sleigh." I explained. "That's amazing." She whispered. "Ya…" I trailed off losing what I was going to say. I looked up towards the sky taking in the beauty around me. I was staring at the sky when Lucy rested her head on my shoulder. This action alone sent a shock wave through my spine. "This is the best. There is only one thing that could make this better." She said through my scarf I wrapped around her. "Snow?" I asked rather loudly. She nodded her head as the first snow flake landed on her nose. The rest of the night was beautiful as she gasped at the sudden snow. We rode for five minutes before we got back to the guild.

I jumped out of the sleigh and held out my hand to help her down. "I can get myself down you know." She said taking my hand any way. "I Know but I heard it's good to be a gentleman to you girlfriend." I said helping her down. We started to walk towards the guild with Lucy wrapped around my arm and her head on my shoulder once again. I stop right at the guild door and turn to Lucy. "What's wrong?" she asks. "I need to be honest for a minute. I don't actually like your name, particularly your last name." I say completely serious.

She gives me a confused look and says "Why?" I looked into her soft brown eyes and said "I just think you should change it." She let out a small huff "And what to exactly?" I didn't waste a moment of hesitation to respond "Dragneel." I said bluntly. I got down to one knee and pulled out the box in my pocket. I opened it to reveal the ring inside. It was shaped like a key but was bent to look like it was wrapped around her finger. "If you infuse some magic into the ring I can find you just about any were." Her wide eyes showed her shock.

After a few seconds she smiles and says "YES! YES I WOULD!" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was so happy that my hair accidentally caught on fire. I quickly snuffed it out before I burned her. Mirajane walked up to me and said "You should probably look up." I looked up to see a mistletoe hanging at the door. "Well, if there's no choice." I said. Lucy turned to me "Wa-?" she tried to say before she was cut off.

Her lips met mine and a fire started within me. I felt like my whole life was to lead up to this moment. As it happened I could hear Mirajane fangirling behind our backs. I heard her violently shaking Elfman screaming "IT'S CANNON! IT'S CANNON!" **A/N; my reaction if it was in the show.** After a moment we separated, both of us with pink in our cheeks. At that moment the master jumped up on the stage screaming "IT'S MIDNIGHT!" as our Christmas presents appeared before us.

I got a lacrama with a sticky note on it. _One time use only. Signals to anyone you want no matter if they are dead or even in a different universe._ I realized that this was my one chance to talk to Igneel maybe find out where he was. I looked over to Lucy to see that she got the exact same thing I got. I guess it was to talk to her mom one last time. I didn't press on the details. At that moment Lucy and I embraced. "Merry Christmas Luce" I said through her thick blonde hair. "Merry Christmas Natsu, my fiancé" she whispered. The last word of hers sent a shiver down my spine. The words I wanted to hear for the longest time. _Yeah_ I thought _now I got to get married._

 **To be continued**

 **Thank you all for standing by and reading this. This chapter is by far the longest I have ever written. Exactly 2198 words And I am so glad to be done with it. I hope you spend time off this website though and go spend time with your family. And do not worry I will make a sequel to this story. But all in due time. Thank you for reading now have yourselves a**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
